


Bonifate

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: Bonifate: lucky, fortunate





	Bonifate

Zevran was a master at coaxing out their desires. He could see what they wanted and gave it to them. Even as he submitted, he was sure, he was in control.

He wanted Jandi.   
He could be anything for her. Whatever she needed, he’d want it too.

She was spread out beneath him, eyes dark with lust, lips flushed from kisses. He would… anything.  
Her fingers gripped his hair and she pulled him closer with her legs.

“What do you want?”

Zevran smiled against her jaw and ghosted his fingers along her ribs, making her gasp.

“Everything I could want is already here, writhing underneath me.”

Suddenly, he found himself on his back and she straddled him, moving her hips as she lifted his hand to her face. Too stunned, he could only watch and shiver as she drew his thumb into her mouth and her tongue caressed the rough pad of his finger.

Her body one sinuous curve as she moved her wet cunt along his cock and Zevran groaned, fingers gripping her thigh as he let her dictate the speed. It would be easy to lift her and drive his cock inside her but he held back, held captive by her piercing gaze.

“What do you want, Zevran?”

The torturous slide along his cock continued, her eyes boring into him. Seeing. Knowing.

“You.”

He tangled his hand in her hair and canted his hips, drawing a moan from them both.

“You have me.”

Her free hand splayed over his heart. How could she say that when it was so very clear the _he_ was _hers._ Hers to command, to use, to… She’d told him he was free to go and that’d been the moment he’d realised he _couldn’t._

He shut his eyes to escape hers and tried to focus on her skin, her muscles moving against him, the twitch of his cock, yearning to be inside her. What he wanted… he’d do it on his own, no need to burden her. He’d just continue to -

She bit his thumb and ground down against him, his gasp rising above the sound of their bodies moving. He wanted to be inside her so badly, needing them both to rut against each other until-

“What do you want?”

She’d leaned down, panting in his ear.

“Open your eyes.”

He obeyed, of course he did and her gaze burned him, baring his secrets to her, her hips drawing him ever closer to oblivion.

“I want…”

His voice trembled, the vulnerability of it all overwhelming him and he thought it was too much, he couldn’t… but then she kissed his palm and her hand stroked his cheek, so gently and he could. Could do anything, everything for her.

“I want to love you.”

Her laugh was freedom.

And then her lips were on him and he pressed inside her and he gripped her hips, finally, finally.

“Zevran.” Her tongue against his throat. “Love me.”

He turned them, drove into her, hard, fast, hid his face against her neck.

“Love me.”

His wants, his needs, his love escaped as sighs against her skin and she pulled him closer, deeper until Jandi was all he knew.

The force of his release took his breath away and he barely managed to roll over to avoid crushing her. Before he could regain his senses and think, she kissed his cheek, his neck, his jaw.

He had no words, not yet and didn’t quite know when he’d find them.

But his heart, his heart was at peace. And for maybe the first time in his life, he truly thought that he was lucky.


End file.
